


Time Is a River Which Carries Me Along

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Four Time Travelers She Loved, and One Time She Time Traveled [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd asked her lover about her two heartbeats once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is a River Which Carries Me Along

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Time Is a River Which Carries Me Along  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)/[Pick From a Hat Challenge](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Challenge-309/Pick+From+a+Hat.htm%20)  
>  **Summary:** _She'd asked her lover about her two heartbeats once..._  
>  **Author's Note:** The second pick from a 'Pick From A Hat' challenge, and the second of my '[Four Time Travelers She Loved, and One Time She Time Traveled](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25271)' series.

She'd asked her about her two heartbeats once; predictably, the older woman had smirked and made an offhand comment that it was to make for the lack of heartbeats in her previous relationships. Buffy'd left it alone after that, knowing that one day she'd find out, whenever she was ready to tell her. For now, however, there were plenty of things to distract her from the hidden secret of her lover's of two hearts. Like the feel of two lips closing over that sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder, a wicked tongue tracing tiny patterns that made her gasp and arch her back.

"You moved," River purred after a long moment of teasing and suckling at the faded marks of a vampire's bite. The blonde groaned, pulling a low laugh from the brunette. "That's a penalty, you know."

"That _so_ doesn't count," she protested, even as she tried to still herself once more. What had made her agree to this game again? She knew better than to think she could keep still when River was in this kind of mood, but- oh yes. The promise of an entire night together, no Slayer duties, no aliens, no running off to save the world, no anything but them. And for the promise that River would tell her more about her world, the one she lived in when she wasn't here in London with Buffy, and about the strange whooshing sound that always echoed before she came for a visit. For a story that wouldn't include the word 'spoilers' when Buffy asked. Stupid spoilers.

"It does," River answered simply, as if that ended the debate, and then her skilled fingers were skipping down to unbutton Buffy's blouse all the way down. With a pout that meant she was giving in, the blonde shifted to let River shuck the shirt off and to the floor, baring her skin and leaving her in only her bra.

"You cheated," the slayer insisted, even as River's fingers danced along her now chilled fleshed, causing her to shiver a little.

"You never said anything was off limits, my dear," she taunted back, nails lightly trailing along the scar as her tongue had earlier. Nope, not reacting, not reacting, not reacting... "Or are we changing the rules of the game?"

"No," Buffy answered quickly, drawing another laugh from the other woman. She was _not_ going to risk losing the agreed upon promise, or the chance to uncover more of River's mysterious past. Her lover's lips tugged up into a smirk of confidence.

"Good," came the response, and then those deceptively strong hands were pinning Buffy's arms as she leaned down. The kiss was deep and crashing, and behind the spicy cinnamon taste that was uniquely River, there was that strangely familiar exotic taste of age and time, the one that reminded her of a former lover from Cardiff.

Buffy lost their game that night, but River told her little bits of her past despite that, afterward when they cuddled together one last time. Then came the loved and yet despised whoosh that called her lover away like a bell. She didn't see River again after that night, and she never learned the truth of River's two hearts from her. Instead, sometime in the future, she would learn it from another, different lover, who held two heartbeats himself.


End file.
